Video conferencing between homogeneous user-endpoints (e.g., all Skype clients or all FaceTime clients) is widely used. However, video conferencing systems still do not easily permit heterogeneous user-endpoints to communicate with one another (e.g., a Skype client to communicate with a FaceTime client). Such technological challenge and other challenges are addressed herein.